Der Militärische Orden (Legenden und Überlieferungen)
"Der Militärische Orden" (im Original: "The Faith Militant") ist ein animierter Kurzfilm aus dem Legenden und Überlieferungen der fünften Staffel über den Militärischen Orden des Glaubens. Die Erzählung wird von Jonathan Pryce in seiner Rolle vom Hohen Spatz gesprochen. Zusammenfassung Englisch (Original)=The High Sparrow explains the history of the Faith Militant, and its troubled relationship with the Targaryen dynasty. |-|Deutsch (Übersetzung)=Der Hohe Spatz erklärt die Geschichte des militärischen Ordens und seine, schwieriges Verhältnis zur Targaryen-Dynastie. Inhalt Englisch (Original)='The High Sparrow:' Today, men know the Seven as statues in the septs, but in the old days, the gods themselves walked among men. They crowned Hugor of the Hill the first king of the Andal people, and promised him that his descendants would rule great kingdoms in a foreign continent. When the time came, the Andals carved the Seven-Pointed Star upon their bodies, and set sail for the strange land across the Narrow Sea... Westeros. Whilst Andal warriors battled the First Men for kingdoms, Andal septons battled for souls, and were received just as courteously. We don't know how many bold and pious men lost their lives, but adversity bred strength. Our purest and most righteous believers took up the sword to defend and preserve the Faith from its enemies. So was born the order of the Faith Militant. When Aegon the Conqueror landed in Westeros, the High Septon locked himself in a sept for seven days and seven nights. Finally, the Crone lifted her golden lamp, and showed him the path ahead. The High Septon, himself, would anoint and crown Aegon as Lord of the Seven Kingdoms; and the Faith Militant rallied behind Aegon in governing his newly united land. Yet Aegon and his sisters never wholly accepted the Faith. The High Septon had conceded Aegon's marriages to his sisters as a relic of his Valyrian heritage, which would soon fade. But when Aegon's heir wed his daughter to his son, the Faith could brook such abomination no longer. The High Septon led the denunciation of the Targaryens. And all over Westeros, the Faith Militant took up their swords against the dynasty and its supporters. The Faith Militant set upon and punished the septon who had performed the ceremony. A few of the Faith Miitant's more... militant members, even scaled the walls of the castle, and would have slain the king and his family, had a knight of the Kingsguard not intervened. Frightened, the king fled to Dragonstone, where he soon died of cramps. And so ascended the king's younger brother, Maegor the Cruel. His first act was to challenge the Faith Militant to kill him, if they believed his rule to be ungodly. To the order's eternal credit, they accepted. Ser Damon Morrigen proposed a "Trial by Seven", Ser Damon and six of the Faith Militant against the king and his six champions. It was a contest in which the kingdom itself was at stake, and the accounts and tales are many. But at the end of it, Maegor alone lived, proving that the throne was rightfully his. He mounted the black dragon, Balerion, and burned down the sept in King's Landing while the Faith Militant were inside at morning prayers. The screams of the burning and dying men were said to echo throughout the city. Though Maegor had won the trial by seven, he demanded the complete destruction of the Faith Militant and the Faith, itself, if necessary. He made war upon the order wherever he found it. Yet the Faith Militant would not surrender, raising armies of their own and turning Maegor's own lords against him. The Father's justice may not always be swift, but it is certain. One morning, Maegor was found dead on the Iron Throne. No one knows how. Maegor's cruelty died with him. His successor saw the wisdom of a united crown and faith, and his Hand reached an accord with the High Septon. As long as the Iron Throne defended the Faith, the Faith would put aside its own swords... and its condemnation of the Targaryens. Perhaps the High Septon felt he had no course but compromise. Outlawed and hunted for years, the Faith Militant was but a shadow of its former self. Without its own guardians, the Faith would have to rely on corrupt worldly kings and their corrupt worldly courts. For thousands of years, the Faith Militant had stood watch over the Faith, and then its sun set. Now, after years of war and destruction, of abomination and blasphemy, none can argue that we have been walking through darkness. Perhaps the time has come when the sun must rise again. |-|Deutsch (Übersetzung)='Der Hohe Spatz': Heute kennen die Menschen die Sieben als Statuen in den Septen, aber früher einmal wandelten die Götter selbst unter den Menschen. Sie krönten Hugor vom Hügel, den ersten König des andalischen Volkes, und versprachen ihm, dass seine Nachkommen über große Königreiche auf einem fremden Kontinent herrschen würden. Als die Zeit reif war, ritzten sich die Andalen den Siebenzackigen Stern auf ihre Körper und stachen zum fremde Land über die Meerenge in See... Westeros. Während andalische Krieger gegen Ersten Menschen um Königreiche kämpften, kämpften die andalischen Septone um Seelen und wurden ebenso höflich empfangen. Wir wissen nicht, wie viele kühne und fromme Männer ihr Leben verloren haben, aber Widrigkeiten erzeugten Stärke. Unsere reinsten und rechtschaffensten Gläubigen ergriffen das Schwert, um den Glauben vor seinen Feinden zu schützen und zu bewahren. So wurde der Orden des Kriegerischen Glaubens geboren. Als Aegon der Eroberer in Westeros landete, schloss sich der Hohe Septon sieben Tage und sieben Nächte in einer Septe ein. Schließlich hob das Alte Weib ihre goldene Laterne und zeigte ihm den Weg. Der Hohe Septon selbst würde Aegon zum Herr der Sieben Königslande salben und krönen; Und der militärische Orden sammelte sich hinter Aegon, um ihm bei der Herrschaft seines neu vereinigten Königreiches zu unterstützen Doch Aegon und seine Schwestern nahmen den Glauben nie vollständig an. Der Hohe Septon hatte Aegons Ehen seinen Schwestern als ein Relikt seiner valyrischen Abstammung zugestanden, die bald verschwinden würde. Aber als Aegons Erbe seine Tochter mit seinem Sohn verheiratete, konnte der Glaube diese Abscheulichkeit nicht mehr erdulden. Der Hohe Septon prangerte die Targarzens an vorderster Stelle an Und überall in Westeros ergriff der militärische Orden seine Schwerter gegen die Dynastie und ihre Anhänger. Der militärische Orden ging auf den Septon, der die Zeremonie durchgeführt hatte, los und bestraften ihn. Einige der eher... kriegerischeren Mitglieder des militärischen Ordens klettern sogar die Burgmauern hinauf und hätten den König und seine Familie erschlagen, wäre einen Ritter der Königsgarde nicht eingeschritten. Verängstigt, floh der König nach Drachenstein, wo er bald an Unterleibskrämpfen starb. Und so erhob sich der jüngere Bruder des Königs, Maegor der Grausame. Seine erste Handlung war, den militärischen Orden herauszufordern ihn zu töten, wenn sie seine Herrschaft für gottlos halten würden. Wie dem Orden ewig anzurechnen ist, stimmten sie zu. Ser Damon Morrigen schlug ein "Urteil der Sieben" vor: Ser Damon und sechs Mitglieder und sechs des Ordens gegen den König und sechs seiner Recken. Bei diesem Kamp war das Reich selbst der Preis, und es gibt viele Berichte und Geschichten darüber. Am Ende stand nur noch Maegor und bewies, dass ihm der Thron rechtmäßig zustand. Er bestieg den schwarzen Drachen, Balerion, und brannte die Septe in Königsmund nieder, während sich Mitglieder des militärischen Ordens zu Morgengebeten darin befanden. Es heißt, die Schreie der brennenden und sterbenden Männer hallten durch die ganze Stadt. Obwohl Maegor das Urteil der Sieben gewonnen hatte, forderte er die vollständige Zerstörung des militärischen Ordens und gegebenenfalls des Glaubens selbst. Er führte Krieg gegen den Orden, wo immer er ihn vorfand. Trotzdem würde sich der militärische Orden nicht ergeben, hob eigenen Armeen aus und wandte Maegors eigene Lords gegen ihn. Die Gerechtigkeit des Vaters mag nicht immer schnell sein, aber ist gewiss. Eines Morgens fand man Maegor tot auf dem Eisernen Thron. Niemand weiß warum. Maegors Grausamkeit starb mit ihm. Sein Nachfolger sah die Weisheit in einer vereinigten Krone und dem Glauben und seine Hand erreichte eine Übereinstimmung mit dem Hohen Septon. Solange der Eiserne Thron den Glauben verteidigte, würde der Glaube seine eigenen Schwerter niederlegen... und seine Verachtung gegenüber den Targaryens. Vielleicht spürte der Hohe Septon, dass er keine Wahl hatte, als darauf einzugehen. Geächtet und seit Jahren verfolgt, war der militärische Orden nur ein Schatten seiner selbst. Ohne seine eigenen Wächter würde sich der Glaube auf korrupte weltliche Könige und ihre korrupten weltlichen Gerichte verlassen müssen. Seit Tausenden von Jahren wachte der militärische Orden über den Glauben und schließlich ging seine Sonne unter. Nun, nach Jahren des Krieges und der Zerstörung, des Greuels und der Gotteslästerung kann niemand bestreiteten, dass wir durch die Dunkelheit gegangen sind. Vielleicht ist die Zeit gekommen, dass die Sonne wieder aufgehen muss. Auftritte Charaktere *Hugor vom Hügel (erwähnt) *König Aegon I. Targaryen *Königin Visenya Targaryen *Königin Rhaenys Targaryen *König Aenys I. Targaryen (nicht benannt) *Prinzessin Rhaena Targaryen *Prinz Aegon Targaryen *Septon Murmison (nicht benannt, auf Abbildung gezeigt) *Ser Mychal Baratheon (nicht benannt) *König Maegor I. Targaryen *Ser Damon Morrigen *König Jaehaerys I. Targaryen (nicht benannt) *Septon Barth (nicht benannt) Häuser *Haus Targaryen Institutionen *Königsgarde Orte *Meerenge *Westeros **Weite ***Altsass ****Sternsepte (unbenannt) **Kronlande ***Königsmund ****Roter Bergfried ****Gedächtnissepte (unbenannt) ***Drachenstein Religionen *Glaube an die Sieben **Militärischer Orden **Septe **Das Alte Weib **Der Vater **Spatzen *Die alten Götter des Waldes Titel *Septon *Hoher Septon *Herr der Sieben Königslande *Hand des Königs Kulturen *Andalen *Erste Menschen *Valyrer Ereignisse *Invasion der Andalen *Eroberungskriege **Krönung von Aegon I. Targaryen *Aufstand der Glaubenskrieger **Überfall des Militärischen Orden in den Roten Bergfried **Urteil der Sieben von Maegor Targaryen **Niederbrennung der Gedächtnissepte *Krieg der Fünf Könige Sonstiges *Wehrholzbaum *Inzest *Ehe *Urteil der Sieben *Drachen **Balerion *Eiserner Thron Anmerkungen *Das Video gibt nur einen groben Überblick über den Aufstand der Glaubenskrieger, deren Ursache und Wirkung, da der Aufstand während Aenys Herrschaft begann und Maegor in den sechs Jahren seiner Herrschaft ständig Krieg und sogar auf dem Schlachtfeld gegen den Glauben, aber auch gegen seine eigene Familienangehörige führte. Darunter sind vor allem Schlachten wie die , die und die aufzuzählen. **Laut Elio Garcia und Linda Antonsson, erzählte ihnen George R. R. Martin, dass die Geschichte Sons of the Dragon Stoff für drei neue Romane enthielte und er denkt nicht, dass dafür Zeit hätte diese aufzuschreiben, ausgehend davon wie viel Zeit er benötige noch die Hauptreihe zu schreiben. *König Aenys I. Targaryen wird erstmalig gezeigt und näher beleuchtet. Aenys wurde zuvor in Einträgen im Buch Die Stammbäume und Herkünfte der Großen Geschlechter der Sieben Königslande aus der ersten Staffel erwähnt. Jedoch sind diese Erwähnungen nur durch Standbilder und Screenshot sichtbar. **Aenys I. sowie sein jüngster Sohn Jaehaerys I. werden nicht direkt benannt, jedoch halten sich die Zeichnungen des Videos an Darstellungen der Buchreihe. **Ebenso tauchen Visenya und Rhaenys auf deren Zeichnungen sich an aktuelle Beschreibungen hält. So trägt Visenya ihr Haar zu Zöpfen geflochten, während Rhaenys ihr Haar lose trug. *Es wird nicht ausgeführt, dass sich Maegor I. als Onkel unrechtmäßig zum König krönen ließ, und die Kinder von Aenys I., darunter Prinz Aegon und Jaehaerys I. in der Erbfolge überging. Die Verwandschaftsverhältnisse sind im Video nicht korrekt erklärt. Ebenso, wird nicht erwähnt, dass Aenys noch einen mittleren Sohn, Viserys, hatte, den Maegor zu Tode folterte. *Bevor Aenys seine Kinder verheiraten ließ, hatte Maegor zuerst vor Prinzessin Rhaena zu heiraten, da der Hohe Septon gegen den Inzest protestierte, heiratete er , die Nichte des Hohen Septons. Jedoch schloss er, aufgrund der Kinderlosigkeit der Ehe später mit Alys Eggen unter der Leitung von Visenya eine Zweitehe, was Aenys dazu zwang seinen Bruder ins Exil zu schicken. Das wählte er in Pentos von wo er mitbrachte und später ehelichte. Während seiner Herrschaftszeit heiratete Maegor in einer einzigen Zeremonie außerdem noch drei weitere Frauen, darunter auch Prinzessin Rhaena, die jedoch nur missgestaltete Totgeburten zur Welt brachten. *Nicht benannt werden Prinz Aegon und Prinzessin Rhaena und es wird nicht ausgeführt, dass was mit ihnen während und nach dem Tod Aenys' geschieht. Sie sind unter anderem ein Auslöser für Aenys' Tod. Während einer jährlichen Reise wurden die beiden in Rallenhall belagert, worauf es dem König der dies hört schlechter ging. Nach Aenys Tod standen sie unter dem Schutz von Lord Lyman Lennister aufgenommen, der jedoch nichts unternahm. Aegon versuchte seinen Erbanspruch gegen Maegor durchzusetzen und starb in der im Kampf gegen Maegor. **Da die beiden Nachkommen von Aenys im Video nicht benannt werden, könnte es sich jedoch auch durch Vereinfachungsgründen um Prinz Jaehaerys, der später König Jaehaerys I. wurde, und Prinzessin Alysanne Targaryen handeln. *Septon Murmison wurde für seinen Verrat, die Trauung von Prinz Aegon und Prinzessin Rhaena, zwei Wochen später ergriffen von den Armen Gefährten, einem der militärischen Orden, in Stücke gehackt. Er war Hand des Königs von König Aenys, nachdem dieser seinen Bruder als Hand entließ. *Im Video wird aufgeführt, dass Aenys an Unterleibskrämpfen verstarb, die vermutlich auch durch den Stress durch den Aufstand der Glaubenskrieger ausgelöst wurden. Jedoch bestehen auch Gerüchte, dass Königin Visenya Targaryen, die ihren Neffen während seiner Zeit auf Drachenstein pflegte, eigentlich vergiftete, weil sie den Anspruch ihres Sohnes durchsetzen wollte. *Die Septe, die von Maegor auf Balerion niedergebrannt wurde, hieß Gedächtnissepte und war zu Ehren von Königin Rhaenys, Aenys' Mutter, errichtet worden, nachdem diese im Kampf in Dorne gestorben war. Die Septe stand auf Rhaenys' Hügel und Maegor ordnete später den Bau der Drachengrube darauf an. Galerie en:The Faith Militant (Histories & Lore) Kategorie:Legenden und Überlieferungen